


Honeymoon Magic

by AmaliaIR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Bond, Multi, Naked Cuddling, No Beta We Die as Men, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Draco wake up in a hotel room with no memory of the night before. When they ask their friends about it, they learn something that will change their relationship forever.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: HP Triad!Fest Presents: Poly!Mini Fest





	Honeymoon Magic

**Author's Note:**

> No betas all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone at HP Triad!Fest for making this happen!

Hermione immediately realized what was wrong with her as soon as she woke up.

Hungover.

But this was a bad one. She hadn't felt this awful since the night they celebrated Ginny being the newest member of the Holyhead Harpies. And even then, she had a memory or two of the night.

She slowly opened her eyes and was overwhelmed by the light streaming through the windows. Where the hell was she? The windows seemed to be in the wrong place for this to be her bedroom.

Eventually, she managed to peel her eyes open completely and saw a tiny bottle of champagne on the glossy marble nightstand that definitely wasn't hers. She then noticed the sheets around her; solid white, silky, and smelling of lavender. She _wished_ she had time for her sheets to look and smell this good. Beyond the nightstand, a modern leather loveseat divided the room between what was presumably the bedroom area and the sitting room. And the dress she was wearing last night hung over one side of the loveseat.

She had definitely never been to this place before. Was this a hotel room?

Something moved behind her and before she could have a heart attack, at least some memories of the early evening came to her. She looked over her shoulder and, in effect, there they were; Draco right behind her, fast asleep just like Harry on his other side. Her heartbeat slowed down and she sighed. She remembered the night before they had been at Blaise's launch party for his new firewhiskey brand. Her throbbing head and dry mouth made a lot of sense now.

But that still didn't explain the hotel room. The party had been at a pub downtown, hadn't it?

Hermione managed to sit up and then make her way to the bathroom. Harry and Draco didn't stir. Not that it would have mattered if they saw her in her bra and knickers, it was just the two of them after all.

But she was suddenly very glad to be in just in her underwear; it was ridiculously hot in there. They must have forgotten to turn off the heat.

The room was as fancy as they come, with two huge sinks, a jacuzzi big enough for three or four people, and even a bidet. Hermione was so excited to see they actually had a bidet that for a moment she forgot to be confused about its existence there.

"What the…" She finished splashing water on her face, looked at herself in the mirror (she would just ignore the pillow marks and unusually messy hair) and walked out.

Harry and Draco were still out like a light. She only now noticed that they were both shirtless and her breath caught in her throat. Draco's white skin looked as soft and smooth as the sheets, except for his Sectumsempra scars, but even those looked gorgeous in Hermione's eyes. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out and she felt the sudden urge to trace them with her finger. Hermione shook her head, which was a bad idea because she was still dizzy, but then her eyes landed on Harry. He was on his side, his back to Draco, as he hugged a pillow to his chest. Even though he looked relaxed, Hermione's eyes couldn't help but linger on his arm as he held the pillow close, and she knew Harry worked out- in fact, she knew his schedule front to back- but she rarely paid so much attention to how well that exercise paid off. She had an overwhelming desire to _be_ that pillow.

What?

Hermione took some steps back, blinking and rubbing her head. What the hell was that? These were Draco and Harry. Her friends. Her roommates. They had never been anything but that. Sure, she had always thought they were attractive, but in an objective way, the same way she could say that Blaise was attractive or that the Patil twins were attractive. There was nothing weird about that.

And sure, she'd had a dream or two were things went slightly beyond the friendship realm with the two of them, but that always happened when you spent so much time around someone, right?

Perhaps she was still drunk. She'd had to talk to Blaise about the ingredients in his new firewhiskey because clearly something was not quite right.

She'd spent so much time looking at them she'd forgotten what she had been so confused about before.

The bidet. Right.

Hermione walked around the room, spotting both Draco's and Harry's clothes. It seemed they weren't wearing any trousers either. Hermione's face felt hot but she pushed down the feeling. She had seen them both half-naked hundreds of times before. That's what happens between roommates. It was normal.

It was easy to push that out of her mind now that she was admiring the rest of the room. The furniture was almost nicer than the one at Malfoy Manor, but she'd never tell Draco that. The hardwood floors were polished and spotless and she could see amenities everywhere; a fully stocked snack bar, mints in fancy glass bowls, flowers decorating every corner, and more tiny bottles of champagne, which made Hermione's stomach turn.

At the far end, there was clearly a balcony, and as she walked towards it, her body became more and more alarmed. With every step, a sinking feeling became more pronounced and the rushing sound in her ears wasn't just a product of her anxiety…

She stepped outside, her eyes as wide as plates and unable to breathe. The warm ocean air greeted her, as well as the now unmistakable roar of crashing waves. She stood above a long, sandy beach which seemed to be taken right out of a postcard and just like she wasn't able to ignore how beautiful it all was, she also couldn't help exclaiming, "What the _fuck_."

She walked back inside, her heart racing. She immediately grabbed one of the welcome pamphlets next to the entrance and scanned it furiously. The first language on it was English, then Spanish, German, French and then… She racked her brains, trying to locate the source of the unfamiliar words and it suddenly hit her. Filipino?

Hermione rushed over to the bed and resisted the urge to stare at Harry and Draco some more. They looked so good next to each other, their contrasting skins, serene features, even the little breathing sounds they made were getting her going and she didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that they were in the Philippines or her reaction to seeing two of her closest friends without clothes on.

"Harry, Draco…" She said loud enough for them to hear but not too loud to startle them. "Wake up. We have a problem."

.

Initially, Draco thought that the 'problem' Hermione was referring to was the fact that the room was spinning. That was one hell of a problem.

But after waking up a bit more and looking up at her, all glowing dark skin and wild hair, he thought this was the opposite of a problem. Yes, it was a bit strange that Hermione wasn't wearing anything but her underwear, but hey, who was he to question it?

Then he realized Harry was next to him, also in nothing but his boxer shorts, sitting on the bed and rubbing his head. Was Draco still dreaming? Why did he wake up in such a comfortable bed with his two friends half-naked and looking so damn irresistible?

His mind cleared up a bit. Friends. They were his friends. What was wrong with him?

"What's going on?" he asked and half-sat up, his eyes slowly getting used to so much light. Unsurprisingly, he was also missing his shirt and trousers.

Then Hermione started to explain. Well, at least explain what she knew, which wasn't much. Somehow the three of them woke up in this expensive hotel room in the Philippines, with little to no memory of the night before and a wicked hangover. Great.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked, picking up his glasses from the floor. "You always remember everything you do."

Hermione shrugged. "Blaise's alcohol clearly messed me up more than usual."

Draco had to disagree. She looked beautiful even through the haze still fogging his mind.

Focus, Draco.

"We should call Blaise. We were with him last night, maybe he can explain this." Draco looked around the room. "Where's the fireplace?"

Harry and Hermione scanned the place too, but there didn't seem to be any.

"Oh, wait." Hermione took the welcome pamphlet and read it, nodding along. "Yeah, they don't use fireplaces here. Too hot. We can use the basin on the coffee table apparently."

The three of them grabbed their wands and made their way over, but Draco and Harry couldn't help stepping out into the large balcony and taking a look at the view.

"Merlin…" Harry exclaimed, his hands tightening around the railing. "I know we're supposed to be worried about why we're here but this makes it rather hard."

"Yeah," Draco agreed.

The wind blew on Harry's messy hair and Draco had to concentrate to breathe steadily. He was supposed to be looking at the wonderful beach beneath them, but instead, he couldn't take his eyes off Harry. He turned around suddenly and caught Draco staring. If Draco wasn't' mistaken, Harry's eyes strayed down to his lips for just a second.

"Come here you two," Hermione called.

The basin sat on the round coffee table surrounded by a sofa and two armchairs, but they all crouched down over it. There was a small bowl next to it with a lid, and when Hermione opened it, it seemed to be the same green powder they used on fireplaces.

"So what, we just throw it in?" he asked.

Hermione kept reading the pamphlet. She pointed her wand at the basin. "Aguamenti."

It filled rapidly with water and she smiled, satisfied. Draco felt a pang of adoration at her smile, and then his gaze inevitably lowered, admiring the smooth expanse of skin from her neck and throat to her chest.

He cleared his throat loudly and grabbed a pinch of green powder, throwing it into the basin. "Get me Blaise Fucking Zabini."

Hermione snorted. "I don't think that's going to-"

She was cut off when the water turned bright green and swirled around.

"This is a lot like a Pensieve," Harry said.

"Same concept I imagine, but instead of memories…" She trailed off as Blaise's face suddenly appeared in the water, his features fluid from the ripples but still visible.

"You've got some nerve showing up in my fireplace me so early in the morning after last night," he said groggily.

"So you can see us in your fireplace?" Hermione asked. Draco could tell she was trying to figure out how the basin worked, but it was hardly the moment.

"Morning? It must be at least noon," Draco said looking at the sun outside.

"Time difference," Harry added.

Right. Draco leaned further into the basin. "Blaise, can you please tell us what the fuck happened last night and why we're in a bloody hotel in the Philippines?"

Blaise stood still for a moment and then laughed. "Oh, this is even better than I imagined. You don't remember."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco looked at each other. Merlin's beard, they were gorgeous. Draco had to tear his eyes away. "Evidently we don't. Care to fill us in?"

Blaise smirked. "I don't know if I should. I mean this seems like something you should figure out yourselves."

"I'm going to murder you."

"You and what army, Malfoy?"

Harry and Hermione stared dagger at him. Blaise laughed again.

"Fine. Look, I realized yesterday that the highly-acclaimed, award-winning and exclusive brand of Spellbound Firewhiskey might be a bit more powerful than intended."

"Obviously," Harry said, not amused.

"Side effects like memory loss should disappear after a hangover cure, it shouldn't be hard for you to find some there."

"Can we get to the part where you tell us how we ended up here?" Hermione asked.

Blaise sighed. "You three got… well, you got married."

There was a long pause in which no one made as much as a peep. The three of them looked at each other again and then back at Blaise.

Draco blinked down at him. "What…" he could barely make his voice work.

"It isn't really _married_ married. You said you didn't want that, but it was is a magical bonding thing… you were pretty fucking wasted but also pretty determined. No one could have stopped you even if we had wanted to," Blaise explained.

Draco's jaw dropped. "You _didn't_ try to stop us?"

"Hey, I'm not the only one, all right? Talk to Ginevra, she's the one who performed the bonding."

" _What_?!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at once.

"I'm going back to sleep. Please just take a hangover potion and stop bothering me," Blaise declared before his image began to blur.

"Wait!" Draco tried but he was already gone. His shoulders dropped. "Wanker."

Hermione to got her feet. "Harry, call Ginny."

She strolled away to the bathroom and for a moment Draco and Harry just watched her leave. Then Harry shook his head and did as he was told. Hermione returned moments later with a glass full of a thick purplish liquid. "Hangover potion. This is all they had."

She drank about a third of the glass, making a face, and then handed the glass to Draco. He took a breath and chugged down the bitter concoction, leaving enough for Harry.

"Hello?"

Ginevra's voice snapped their attention back to the basin just as Harry finished off the last of the potion. He wiped his mouth and looked at the seemingly innocent face of his ex-girlfriend.

"Ginny, you're dead," Harry told her.

.

Harry had never seen Ginny disappear so fast. She usually wasn't the type to avoid confrontation, which only made him angrier that she would ignore him so blatantly now.

They were about to call her again, but it suddenly wasn't necessary. The memories of the night before were starting to come back, and by the looks on Hermione's and Draco's faces, the same was happening to them. It was slow at first, a sound, a glimpse of a face, the taste of firewhiskey… but then everything meshed together, along with Harry's thoughts and feelings at the time, which were… confusing, to say the least.

"Oh my God," Hermione breathed out, her brown eyes large. "We really did it. We…"

"Bonded," Draco finished for her. He was paler than usual.

Harry knew he should be worried; after all, it wasn't every day that you discovered you're magically bonded to your two roommates, but ever since he woke up he had found it difficult to focus on anything that wasn't Hermione or Draco. Not even focused on their concerns or feelings about this bizarre situation, but just focused on their bodies. Well, and faces too. Harry was just blown away by how good they looked. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed before how attractive they were, but now… it was as if they were glowing.

"Do you," Harry said and immediately felt his voice hoarse. "Do you know anything about this bonding spell, Hermione?"

She nodded but didn't seem relieved.

"I do too," Draco added. "It wasn't uncommon for purebloods to do it on top of regular legal marriage.

"Why would we…" Hermione began to ask but she cut herself off, and Harry understood why.

Because he knew. They knew. He remembered being extremely sure that this was something he wanted to do last night. And Hermione and Draco had been on board too.

If the silence that surrounded them was any indication, they were all thinking about it.

Harry couldn't help the laugh that started bubbling inside him. It was so stupid, but he couldn't hold back.

Hermione joined him, and despite looking at the two of them as if they'd lost their marbles, even Draco chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

Harry reeled in his laughter so he could speak. "I just wanted us to be… closer."

"Me too," Draco agreed, his face gaining back some colour. "I think it was my fault. I was the first to suggest it."

"It doesn't matter who did it first," Hermione added, a smile still on her face. "We all wanted to… right?"

They nodded. Harry could now perfectly picture Ginny as she waved her wand above the joined hands of he, Draco, and Hermione. He remembered the feeling of the magic tingling on his skin.

"But…" Draco started, seemingly apprehensive. "It isn't like we're really married. I mean, these ceremonies were often performed between man and wife, yes, but also between other relationships."

Harry felt a slight deja vu. Maybe Draco had already explained this.

Hermione nodded. "Right. Like unconventional relationships. Non-heterosexual couples, platonic friends who wanted to live together…" she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Harry remembered why. They _had_ discussed this last night.

_Multiple-partner relationships._

"Yeah… platonic. That, um… that must be it," he said, unable to keep his voice steady.

"We're already living together," Draco said with a shrug. "It made sense, right?"

Harry almost chuckled when his mind supplied him with a memory of Draco saying almost the same thing but with a lot more slurred words and enthusiasm.

Okay, so they decided to do a bonding ceremony while completely pissed on questionable firewhiskey. Perhaps that explained why Harry's senses were feeling so… heightened around Draco and Hermione.

No one spoke for a bit, and even though Harry didn't usually find silences awkward between him and Draco and Hermione, now there was a palpable tension in the air.

Plus, all three of them were wearing next to nothing.

After the hangover cure, Draco seemed a lot more refreshed, and something about his skin was making Harry want to run his fingers all over it.

Meanwhile, Hermione's hair seemed to be taking a life of its own in the humidity but Harry had hardly ever found it more enticing. He wanted to bury his face in it and breathe her in.

"Um so do you…" he began, addressing both Hermione and Draco. "Do you feel different at all? Are we supposed to?"

Hermione licked her lips and Harry almost choked. Draco seemed very interested on his own knees all of the sudden.

"Not really," Hermione answered. "I mean, we're not supposed to. It's very similar to actual marriage, it's just that it's outdated and not used often anymore. But we can even reverse it if we want."

Harry's stomach dropped a little. If this wasn't an effect of the bonding, then why was he feeling so _much_?

And why did he feel so sad at the prospect of reversing it?

Hermione got to her feet and strolled towards the loveseat. "There's clearly something strange going on, so I'm going downstairs to speak with reception." She began to put her dress on and Harry's stomach fell even further. "I mean, surely they shouldn't have let us check-in when we were _that_ intoxicated. And who's paying for all of this? There are still bits I don't remember."

"I'll go with you," Draco said, standing up as well, which made Harry want to get to his feet too.

"That's okay, you guys stay. Maybe try calling Ginny again and tell her to get ready for my wrath."

As soon as Hermione closed the door, Harry couldn't believe how much he missed her. He actually missed her and wanted to be near her again.

When he locked eyes with Draco, we could tell he was feeling the same.

.

Hermione had to take a second to lean back against the wall of the elevator after talking to the receptionist. She took a deep breath and then finally pushed the button to their floor. Top one. The only room on that floor, actually. They had gotten the best suite in the place.

The very nice girl behind the reception desk named Jessa told Hermione that they had indeed arrived quite inebriated, but they hadn't apparated, they used a portkey authorised by someone in the England Ministry (No doubt Pansy in the International Department) and they were accompanied by a tall redhead man who wouldn't stop taking photos and then left as soon as they had received the keys to the room.

The Weasley family would pay.

But that wasn't the part that worried Hermione the most.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She took another deep breath and walked out.

Harry and Draco were in the balcony when she got to the room. They had thrown some clothes on, to Hermione's reluctant dismay, and they didn't notice her arrival. They stood very close to each other, pointing at different parts of the view in front of them and talking.

She smiled. She almost didn't want to tell them about what she'd found out with the receptionist and just see how things played out. She knew she couldn't keep it from them, though.

Hermione approached them, her heart pounding harder the closer to them she got. They sensed her and turned around at last.

"Hey," Harry was smiling. "So I take it it's good news?"

Hermione blinked. "Why would you think that?"

"You're smiling," Draco noted.

Was she? She hadn't even realized.

"Oh. Well, I don't know if you'd consider it 'good', but it's news." She was about to ask them to come back inside and sit, but she didn't want to make the situation any more awkward than it already was. They looked at her expectantly and she just wanted to curl up in their arms as she sometimes did when they watched movies together. "Apparently part of our stay here includes something called the 'honeymoon special'. Let me rephrase that… we _enthusiastically_ agreed on the honeymoon special, according to Jessa."

Harry frowned. "Jessa?"

"What is the honeymoon special?" Draco asked, slightly worried.

"Well, it's a lot of the things you see around. Flowers, chocolates, champagne, the extra-large bed…" She felt sweat trickling down the back of her neck. It was definitely getting hotter in there. "As well and some magical, um, _enhancements_."

Draco's eyes were large. Harry just looked embarrassed.

"So, you mean-" Harry began but Hermione cut him off.

"Yes. What you're feeling. What we're all feeling. _That's_ the honeymoon special."

They all looked at one another and a shiver ran down Hermione's spine. For a second she thought they were all just going to embrace this and forget about everything else, but they seemed to regain their senses a moment later.

"Can they actually do this?" Harry asked.

"Evidently, they can," Hermione replied, her voice hoarse.

Draco was the one to step aside first and they followed him inside. "This doesn't even seem legal. Did we sign anything?"

Hermione nodded. "I mean it's not a contract, but she showed me the receipt. You're the one paying for this Draco, by the way." Draco rolled his eyes. "And the special was included in there. Jessa said Harry and I were present when she explained it to us. As well as Ron."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Ron was here?"

When Hermione nodded, he went straight to the basin. Hermione knew it was probably not okay, but she couldn't help staring a bit when Harry leaned over the coffee table. And she wasn't the only one.

Draco cleared his throat and he and Hermione shared a brief look before going over to Harry.

The water was already swirling and the familiar red hair and freckles came into view.

"Hey. I didn't expect to hear from you lot until Monday," Ron said, his voice heavy with sleep as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shut it," Harry snapped. "How could you do this to us?"

Ron tilted his head to the side, clearly confused. Then he blinked several times and sighed. "Please don't tell me you idiots are second-guessing this."

"Second-guessing?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "You let us get married and come to a 'honeymoon special' hotel while we were blinding drunk!"

Ron raised his hands in defence. "Hey, no one forced you to do the bonding, you came up with that all on your own."

"And what about this bloody hotel? Whose brilliant idea was that?" Draco asked.

Ron snickered a little. "Well, that was on me. And Blaise and Ginny, and Pansy, and Neville. Even Luna liked the idea."

Shocked, Harry, Hermione, and Draco all began speaking at once, questioning Ron indignantly and demanding even more explanations."

Ron shut them all up by threatening to end the call, so they had no other choice but to be quiet. "Listen to me, you idiots. As I, and all your friends have been saying for the past year, it's very clear you three are more than friends. More than roommates."

Hermione was about to interrupt but Ron stared firmly at her and she closed her mouth. She was impressed by how much authority Ron had gained since joining the Aurors. But she just wanted to point out that just because everyone else didn't understand the nature of her relationship with Draco and Harry that didn't mean they had to listen to their social pressure and change what they had. She liked what they had, she didn't want to lose it.

"And that became evident even to yourselves when Blaise's dangerous firewhiskey poison- that I'm never ever drinking again- entered your systems. Ginny only volunteered to the bonding after you talked about it all night. And you were so happy that we decided to send you on a trip afterwards so you could be happy alone for a while."

"Yeah and I ended up paying everything," Draco muttered.

Ron narrowed his eyes at him. "Pansy gave you a coupon she got from the Philippines Ambassador, Malfoy."

Draco looked as if Ron had slapped him. "Oh. I think I kind of remember something about that."

"I still don't think you should have let them give us that honeymoon special when we were that drunk," Hermione mentioned and then immediately regretted it because of the way Ron looked at her. She knew what he would say.

"Come on, Hermione. You know how that magic works, don't you?"

Hermione looked down at her hands and then back up to Ron's unwavering stare, as well as Harry's and Draco's. "I might have an idea."

Draco and Harry didn't say anything, but they seemed as though they could see where this was going.

Ron looked down at his watch and groaned. "I have to leave for my weekend shift in fifteen minutes. And you thick heads have lost so much time already. Please just get to it. Whatever 'it' is for you. Don't tell me, I don't want to know."

Draco smirked. "I'll send you a photo, Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes but smiled. "Bye. Take care."

They waved Ron goodbye and then a moment later they were left with an empty basin and a room that was still buzzing with tension.

They all fell back onto the sofa. Draco sighed. "I hate to ask this, but Weasley is right, isn't he?"

"The way this works…" Harry began and trailed off.

"The magic can't enhance anything that's not already there." Even as she said it, Hermione knew it was true. No one and nothing was making her feel like this, she was just more aware now than ever. "It's just helping us… feel our feelings."

They didn't seem able to look at each other for more than a second before their eyes wandered somewhere else. She wasn't sure about them, but she was extremely embarrassed for having needed ridiculous amounts of alcohol and hotel magic to realize something about herself.

Harry shifted. "So…"

"Oh Merlin," Draco groaned and covered his face with his hands. "You're going to make us talk about our feelings aren't you?"

"Well, don't you think we have to?"

Hermione didn't like this any more than Draco did, but Harry was probably right. "Yes."

"I thought I'd moved in with two Gryffindors, not two Hufflepuffs." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the ceiling. Hermione had a very vivid vision of what it'd be like to lean in and lick up his throat all the way to his chin.

Yes. They should definitely talk.

.

Draco hated talking. Well, not really. There were plenty of things he loved to talk about, and ever since befriending Harry and Hermione, back when they were still Potter and Granger, he'd learned to enjoy conversations a lot more. They would stay up late a night just talking about anything and everything, from very silly stuff to deep, often difficult conversations that even made the friendship possible in the first place. Those were not fun, but they were necessary.

Perhaps this one was as well.

Draco couldn't say he was entirely surprised by this development. He had considered in the past that he might be more attracted to Hermione and Harry than he'd like to admit, but that always took a backseat because their relationship as friends and eventually roommates was too important to him. So yes, he didn't get to kiss them or do anything else too intimate with them, but that was okay as long as he still got to be around them as much as he currently did.

How long did he think he could live like that?

But even now that they were in this situation, he refused to let himself get his hopes up. What if they weren't feeling the same as him? If the magic just enhanced the feelings, then it was possible that they were just experiencing the same friendship feelings they already had towards Draco, only stronger.

Perhaps they just _really_ felt like watching a movie and playing board games with him.

In any case, there was no way Draco would disclose his feelings in front of them first. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth with that intention right now, it would come out something along the lines of 'I feel like ripping off your clothes and paying tribute with my mouth to all the parts of yourselves that I've seen and the ones I haven't until there isn't a single place missing contact between my lips and your skin.'

And that would be just mortifying.

So he waited, sure that the famous Gryffindor courage would save him, once again, from making the first move.

Right on cue, it did. Harry, perhaps feeling responsible for being the one to suggest it, took a deep breath.

"I feel… like I want to be really close to both of you. I don't want to go anywhere, I don't want you to go anywhere, I just want to stay with you."

Harry's words made Draco's heart speed up and he had to force it to calm down. That was perhaps the sweetest thing he had heard Harry say, but then again Harry could be a really sweet friend when he wanted to.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand over Harry's. "I feel the same. And I don't know if this is a side effect of the bonding but, I'm really happy we did it. Somehow, it feels right. We're officially a family, right? That's what I remember wanting last night when we did it."

Draco couldn't hold his cranky expression anymore, he felt his tension melt away. He had felt like a part of a family the moment Harry and Hermione had offered to live with him, and that feeling was reinforced last night, tenfold. He didn't regret it for a second.

They looked at him, deep brown eyes and bright green ones. He formulated the words on his mind before he spoke, making sure his mouth didn't betray him. "I'm also glad we did it. It was my idea for a reason."

Hermione snorted. "I don't know if it was really your idea."

He smiled. "And I also feel closeness." He looked at Harry. "I don't think we're going anywhere."

Harry placed his hand over Draco's the way Hermione had done with him, and Draco had to resist the urge to shiver at the touch.

"So we all agree?" Hermione asked. "No one regrets getting bonded?"

Harry and Draco shook their heads. Draco felt relieved, but still, he didn't dare to hope too much.

He shot to his feet. "All right, too many feelings for today. Let's enjoy the beach."

After about half an hour of them scrambling around town trying to get swimsuits, they made it to the beach. Draco could hardly keep his hands to himself when being around Harry in his teal short shorts and Hermione in her yellow backless one-piece, but he managed. Their skins glowed beautifully in the sun while Draco's had to be slathered in sunscreen. Any discomfort was quickly forgotten, however. As much as he wanted to find something to complain about, something to feel pity or sorrow for, he couldn't.

He was in one of the most incredible places he'd ever been with the two people that mattered most to him. He didn't care if all of this was exacerbated by the honeymoon magic; he was so lucky.

.

When they had sat down to talk about how they were feeling, Harry was expecting a bit more. Not that he wasn't happy that they were all on the same page with the bonding, but he didn't get to tell them about how much he ached to pull them in and kiss them every time they were within arms' reach.

Which was basically all the time now.

Luckily, there was a lot to distract him so his focus on Draco and Hermione was less all-consuming. Perhaps it had been a good idea to get out of the hotel room and clear his head a bit. Batangas City was unbelievable. After the beach, they got something to eat and then took a walk around the city and port. Hermione immediately bought a guide and bombarded him and Draco with facts about the history of the region, which would have been annoying if it hadn't been so interesting.

At one point Harry couldn't handle it anymore, and taking advantage of being the one in the middle as they walked, he grabbed both their hands. Screw their awkwardness and screw what other people thought. They were there to celebrate their bonding, right? There was nothing wrong with holding hands, it's not as if they hadn't done it before.

Only this time, it felt distinctly more romantic than ever before.

They arrived at the hotel, exhausted mostly because they had drunk their body weights in liquor the night before, but they still had a couple of days in town so there was no need to rush and do everything right away.

"Maybe we should order room service?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

Harry had been fearing this. As soon as they set foot in the room, things felt uncomfortable again. Not in the physical sense, he still wanted to be near them as much as possible, but there were clearly things not being said that made them tiptoe around each other, and Harry hated it.

But before he could say anything, Hermione was getting them food and Draco hopped in the shower, closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked him, joining him on the sofa.

Harry didn't want to confess anything without Draco.

"Yes. I just… I want to shower before we eat."

Hermione nodded lazily and then rested her head on his shoulder. She smelled like the ocean and Harry couldn't keep his arms from wrapping themselves around her. She was so close; it would only take a gentle nudge on her chin to tilt her head up and lean in…

The bathroom door swung open. Draco stood there, hair wet, a towel around his lower half and steam around him. Harry didn't let go of Hermione, he was too transfixed between wanting to keep her close and go over Draco and lose the towel around him. He stared right back at them, his skin flushed from the hot shower or maybe something else.

Hermione made a sound that Harry couldn't identify and then cleared her throat. "Should you shower first?"

"Oh. Yes, yes, I should."

He broke the embrace, his heart still racing. He could feel the heat coming off the bathroom as he approached, and Draco barely moved.

"Must you shower with boiling water even in tropical countries?" he asked Draco, stopping right next to him.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Must you criticize everything I do?"

Harry smiled teasingly and even though Draco didn't, he could see no real malice in him, only his intense stare daring Harry to continue the banter.

Harry couldn't. He kept on walking and closed the bathroom door behind him. It smelled deliciously of all the high-end products Draco had probably used and as he took a deep breath, Harry brought his hand down and pressed it against his straining erection. He was actually shocked at how much control he'd had all day because he'd felt like doing this ever since he woke up.

But he didn't dare.

As much as he would have loved to quickly and silently give himself a few strokes- and it would definitely be just a few- and get it over with, it didn't feel right to do it while the question of whether Hermione and Draco wanted the same thing he did still weighed heavily on Harry's mind.

Everything seemed to indicate that there was something else besides just friendship in their minds, but he could still be wrong. He could still be the pathetic loser who wanked over fantasies of their friends while they didn't want him in any sexual way whatsoever.

The thought hurt so much that his hardness almost went away.

Almost.

It was a struggle to shower while trying to get things to soften up, but after a lot of cold water, he managed. He wrapped himself in a fluffy robe and stepped outside.

His heart did a somersault when he saw them. Hermione sat at the foot of the bed in between Draco's spread legs-still in a towel, mind you- her back to him as he braided her hair, something Harry had only seen him do once or twice before. The food was already on the bed behind them. They looked up at him.

"You," Harry's voice came out an octave higher than usual and he had to clear his throat, and his mind. "I've been meaning to ask you how you know how to braid."

Draco shrugged. "I think the answer is obvious. I used to have horses."

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder. "Am I like a horse?"

"What? No! I was just answering Harry's stupid question."

Hermione laughed. "I'm joking. Thank you for doing it, I really didn't feel like washing my hair. And you have nice fingers." She kissed his cheek and hopped to her feet, walking past Harry and into the bathroom.

Draco seemed paralyzed for a moment before he noticed Harry walking over. He looked him up and down. "I didn't see the robes."

"Yup. There were three of them." Harry sat down next to him on the bed.

"I should get one when Hermione is out."

"You look good like this."

He hadn't meant to say it, but it was out. He felt his face get hot, but Draco's face was inscrutable as he returned Harry's gaze.

"Thank you."

Harry would have done it. He was so close. He bet Draco's skin was still soft from the shower.

Draco shifted on the bed and something spilt from the food tray.

"Shit."

It was just a bottle of water that was easy to clean up with a swipe of his wand, but the moment was gone as he and Draco sat around the food and waited for Hermione. Everything smelled divine and Harry suddenly realized how hungry he was. It was easy to ignore when other things were going on.

A while later the three of them laid on the bed, fed, rested, and falling asleep while watching a terrible movie about sharks attacking people in swimming pools. Draco mentioned he wouldn't even dare to go in the jacuzzi now. Harry's eyelids felt heavy, and as he curled up next to Hermione, who was in the middle, he felt the slight frustrations he'd been having melt away because all that mattered was that he was with them.

.

When Hermione opened her eyes, the sun was almost gone. The sky was painted deep orange and pink, and as much as she'd love to go and see it from the balcony, nothing could feel better than her current position. She was so comfortable she forgot to feel nervous about being like this with them for the first time.

Hermione was sandwiched between the boys, her back to Draco as she spooned Harry, who was much too big to fit neatly into the curve of her body, but it was perfect nonetheless. They had slept in the same bed before, mostly after parties or watching a movie in their enlarged sofa, but it was never this intimate. Right now, she couldn't imagine why they'd waited so long.

She didn't want to wake them, she could stay there forever. Still, she could feel the small shifting of their bodies, the slow movements that begin to take the unconscious mind back to reality. Draco scooted closer inch by inch, his breathing still soft and rhythmic. She had seen him sleeping enough times to know he wasn't awake yet, and the same with Harry, whose chest she could feel rising and falling on her hand.

One second everything was fine, and then the next Hermione felt something pressing against her lower back, and time froze. It was unmistakable, and it send a wave of warmth spreading to every corner of her body, putting her senses in high alert. Draco shifted impossibly close, and his hardness pushed even more against her. Was he just wearing a towel, still? Hermione thought so. She had taken a robe just like Harry, which meant that only two soft pieces of fabric separated Draco's...

Before she knew it Hermione had left a soft gasp escape, and then she closed her mouth tightly. Harry moved and her heart pounded so hard she thought he might have heard that instead of her gasp, but when he rolled over, face almost level with her chest, he breathed deeply, still sleep.

But Hermione couldn't be more awake. Between Harry's hot breathing above her slightly open robe and Draco pressed up against her like that, she was going to lose her mind soon.

How could they move on as if nothing was happening after this? They couldn't. They could try, but Hermione wasn't interested in that anymore.

She reached as careful as she could and kissed Harry's forehead. Slowly, he began to tilt his head up until his eyes were level with hers, and a few seconds ticked by before he opened them. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning, he was just as calm and curious as Hermione felt. Her fingertips brushed his bottom lip and she heard how his breath hitched.

"I can't do it anymore," she whispered.

"What can't you do?"

But it wasn't Harry who answered. Behind her, she felt Draco raise his head, and Harry's green eyes travelled to meet him over her shoulder. Hermione moved to face Draco, losing the delicious contact she had had with him. His face was fully red, probably aware that she had felt him. She leaned in, hiding her eyes below his jaw and basking in his scent.

"I can't pretend nothing is happening."

She felt courage surging through her veins as she kissed his neck, one hand coming up to his chest. Draco shivered.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked shakily.

Hermione kissed him again. And again. She should have done this when she woke up this morning. She should have done this ages ago. Finally, she pulled away to look him in the eye. "Are you?"

He nodded, his pupils blown.

Now she turned to Harry, who had been watching entranced. She could tell a million things were going through his mind. "What are you thinking?"

He swallowed thickly. "Remember I said I felt like being close?"

She nodded.

"Well, I want to be _really_ close." He moved to rest on his elbow to he could hover slightly above and look down at her and Draco. "To both of you."

Hermione's heart hammered dangerously. The feeling of something big being set in motion settled inside her, and she could tell there was no stopping it. She reached to cup Harry's face. "How close?"

He kissed her palm. "Impossibly close."

Hermione pulled him down in one swift motion and crashed their lips together. Everything she had been feeling towards him exploded in the countless possibilities she could now see so clearly: They could be so much more than just friends.

After Merlin-knows how long, Harry pulled away, leaving her breathless. She hadn't noticed Draco had sat up next to her, so Harry sat back on his heels and they stared at each other. Draco seemed nervous.

Harry put a hand on Draco's knee. "Draco, can I-"

"Shut up." Draco pushed Harry's hand away and pulled him in by the hem of his robe, kissing Harry the same way Hermione had done.

Hermione was so thrilled, so happy, she felt she might float right out of bed. The way they looked together right then, expressing their love in front of her for the first time, she couldn't describe it.

She sat up as well, giving them more space, and as if pulled by magnetism their bodies got even closer, both kneeling in front of each other, hands everywhere as the kiss deepened. Hermione couldn't keep herself away, she began to stroke their hair and murmur encouraging words almost absentmindedly.

Harry's hands found their way down to Draco's towel-covered arse and he pressed him against himself, causing Draco to break the kiss in a gasp. Hermione felt heat pooling between her thighs as she imagined their rock-hard erections rubbing together. She whimpered and immediately bit her tongue.

Draco turned his intense stare away from Harry, who was completely dishevelled and out of breath but in the best way possible. Hermione didn't know where to look to take it all in, but in the end, she locked eyes with Draco and she was glad she did because she had a split second to admire him before they both leaned into each other.

Draco tasted of Harry and himself and she wondered if he had tasted her in Harry's tongue as well. It was intoxicating, and that was even before Harry found his voice.

"Fuck, you look so good together." He sounded the way he did after an intense Quidditch practice. "I've wanted this for so long I just… I wasn't aware of how much I wanted it."

Hermione felt the same way. And even if the final push was given by a bout of unexpected magic, who cares? She was happy it had brought them to this point.

She took advantage of Draco's lack of clothing on top to finally touch him the way she had wanted to. His skin was soft and warm and she couldn't decide where to stay until she decided to circle her thumb around his nipple and the low moan out of his mouth was worth everything. Enticed by the sound, Hermione strayed from Draco's lips and moved down his throat and neck, placing open-mouthed kisses wherever she could as she kept softly grazing Draco's chest.

Harry settled himself behind her, moving her braided hair to one side and kissing the back of her neck, his hands moving up and down her arms and deliciously pressing himself against her back. His lips moved to his ear. "You're so gorgeous like this," he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. "I just want to take this off you." He grabbed ahold of her robe, but hesitated, waiting for her reaction.

"Then do it," Hermione told him, no longer caring.

Harry grunted in response and slid his hands to her waist where he undid the robe and then pushed it down her shoulders. Draco caught this movement and helped, taking Hermione's hands away from him so she could remove the robe the rest of the way. It pooled around her lower half, still concealing her but revealing her torso completely. Draco's hands tightened around her wrists as he devoured her with his eyes. He pushed her back against Harry, who gladly received Hermione's weight against him as Draco dove down to kiss and nip every inch of her. Hermione writhed in Harry's arms as Draco moved his tongue against her nipples.

Hermione turned her head to kiss Harry, even at an awkward angle, and her whole body ignited. Draco continued down her belly until he was at the place where the robe pooled around her. He stopped.

Feeling his absence, Hermione broke the kiss with Harry. Draco was looking up at them with fascination. "Are you all right?" she asked him. "We can stop, I'm sorry if I was rushing-"

"No, no," he assured her. "But are you both sure… this is what you want?"

.

Harry had barely heard Draco speak before he answered. "Fuck _yes_."

He felt himself blush. But it was true. It was finally happening and he couldn't hide how much he wanted it.

Hermione straightened up, lifting her weight off Harry. He missed the pressure of her body against him already.

"If you're both okay with it, I am too. I mean, I don't know why, but it feels right."

_So_ right. Harry owed an apology to everyone who had told him he clearly had feelings for Hermione and Draco while he adamantly refused.

Draco sighed, a small smile playing on his lips, the genuine kind Harry had grown so fond of and that so little people got to see. "I'll be okay with whatever you both want. I can be friends, I can be more…" he sounded breathless. "I'll be whatever you want. I just don't want to mess it up."

Harry's heart broke a little. Did Draco really feel like that? "What you want matters too," Harry told him. You won't mess it up. You can't."

Hermione nodded, her face a little sad too. "I think we've always been more than just friends. More than just roommates. And right now I want you. If you both feel the same, then there's no right or wrong."

Draco licked his lips. "I've never wanted anyone more."

"Then stop worrying," Harry said, leaning towards him, cupping his face. "Just kiss me."

Draco did and Harry could feel his tension melting away. Draco coaxed Harry's lips open and tasted him and the fire at the pit of Harry's stomach grew back again. He wanted Draco to feel how much Harry wanted him too, how much he cared, how important this was for him.

They kissed for so long that Harry didn't notice that Hermione was no longer next to them, so when he reluctantly broke apart from Draco, he was surprised to find her off the bed, the robe on the floor and staring at them intently. His mouth went completely dry despite having been thoroughly snogged seconds before.

Draco made a choking sound. Hermione approached them and leaned over, their three foreheads coming together. "I love you."

.

Thank every God in existence for Gryffindor courage. Otherwise, this might not have been the most memorable night in Draco's existence.

He didn't know how long they were in that bed, he just knew the faint sunlight was replaced by darkness and time stopped mattering.

He had been true to his words about having every single part of Harry and Hermione under his touch and tongue. He had felt them, he had been felt too, by one, the other, both, all in ways he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams, and he didn't see where they got the energy but once started, it was very hard to stop.

Harry laid next to him, catching his breath. His lovely cock rested against his belly, slowly softening. Draco's own was spent, but seeing and hearing the two people in the room with him had made him rise to the occasion more times than he'd thought possible. Above them, Hermione was also breathing heavily, coming down from her orgasm with closed eyes, still straddling one of Harry's legs and one of Draco's. She finally collapsed over them, her forehead between their shoulders.

Draco was the luckiest bastard in existence. He still couldn't believe he deserved any of this, but Harry and Hermione had made sure he didn't worry about it for now. He could hardly think, he was all feelings.

It was gross, but also lovely.

He kissed Hermione's head and that made her move, groggily rolling off them to the left to settle herself next to Draco, leaving him in the middle and draping an arm over him. Harry mimicked her movement and their hands joined over Draco's stomach.

Merlin, his heart was going to explode.

"I love you too, you know."

He had never told them. Hermione constantly did, in that best-friends way that Draco still wasn't used to. But he had felt the same for a long time.

Harry leaned his head against Draco's. Hermione nuzzled his chest.

"I love you both," Harry said, his voice sleepy.

Draco took hold of their free hands with each of his own and breathed in deeply. The universe worked in mysterious ways, but he'd never questioned it again because it brought him here.

Somehow bonded. Somehow happy. Somehow with them.


End file.
